greenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Virtuelles Wasser
Als virtuelles Wasser bzw. latentes Wasser wird jenes Wasser bezeichnet, das zur Erzeugung eines Produkts aufgewendet wird. Zieht man die Bilanz des virtuellen Wassers, verbraucht jeder Deutsche pro Tag rund 4000 Liter Wasser. Den Begriff prägte der englische Geograf John Anthony Allan um 1995. Für seine Leistung erhielt er 2008 den „Stockholmer Wasserpreis“ des Stockholm International Water Institute.n-tv: Erfinder des "virtuellen Wassers": Allan erhält Wasserpreis Mit virtuellem Wasser ist die Wassermenge bezeichnet, die nach einer umfassenden Bilanz als tatsächlich verbrauchte Menge pro Produkt anfällt. Bei der Herstellung eines Mikrochips werden 32 Liter Wasser verbraucht, bei der Herstellung einer Tomate 13 Liter. In die Bilanz geht auch auf den ersten Blick verdeckter Wasserverbrauch ein. Zum Beispiel fällt bei der Erzeugung von Rindfleisch nicht nur der Verbrauch von Trinkwasser für die Tiere an, sondern auch der natürliche Niederschlag und die Bewässerung von den Feldern und Wiesen, welche das Futter liefern. Bilanzierung des virtuellen Wassers Die Untersuchungen zielen auf einen künftig sparsameren Wasserverbrauch in Regionen mit Wassermangel. Insbesondere soll transparent gemacht werden, dass wasserintensive und exportorientierte Agrarnutzung in Trockenregionen der Erde ökologisch unsinnig und wirtschaftlich vergleichsweise unrentabel ist. Wasserarme Länder können durch gezielten Import von Gütern, deren Herstellung viel Wasser benötigt, ihre eigenen Wasserressourcen schonen. Die Berechnung des virtuellen Wassers ermöglicht auch, den internationalen Transfer von in Produkten gebundenem Wasser zu untersuchen. Deutschland exportiert virtuelles Wasser, das in der Industrieproduktion verbraucht wird und importiert virtuelles Wasser vor allem in Agrarprodukten (zu denen auch die besonders wasserverbrauchende Baumwolle gehört). In der Bilanz gehört Deutschland zu den zehn größten Importeuren von virtuellem Wasser. Mit der Bilanzierung virtuellen Wassers beschäftigt sich vor allem das UNESCO-IHE Institute for Water Education der UNESCO. Das Institut veröffentlichte unter anderem diese Verbrauchsmengen virtuellen Wassers: zentriert|hochkant=2 * Die Produktion einer Rose benötigt 5 l Wasser Wirtschaftswoche, Heft 30 und 31, 2008 * Die Produktion einer Tasse Tee benötigt 35 l Wasser * Die Produktion von 0,25 l Bier benötigt bis 75 l Wasser GEO Themenlexikon Bnd. 1 Unsere Erde, S. 48, 2006, ISBN 3-7653-9421-1 * Die Produktion einer Tasse Kaffee benötigt 140 l Wasser * Die Produktion eines Liters Milch benötigt 1000 l Wasser * Die Produktion eines Kilogramms Papier benötigt ca. 750 l Wasser, bzw. ein DIN-A4-Blatt bis 10 l Wasser Magazin P.M., Fragen&Antworten, Dezember * Die Produktion eines ca. 2 g schweren Mikrochip benötigt 32 l Wasser GEO Themenlexikon Bnd. 1 Unsere Erde, S. 48, 2006, ISBN 3-7653-9421-1http://www.eurekalert.org/pub_releases/2002-11/acs-ttp110502.php * Die Produktion eines Kilogramms Mais benötigt 900 l Wasser * Die Produktion eines Kilogramms Weizen benötigt ca. 1.100 l Wasser * Die Produktion eines Kilogramms Sojabohnen benötigt 1.800 l Wasser * Die Produktion eines Baumwoll-T-Shirts benötigt ca. 2.000 l Wasser * Die Produktion eines Kilogramms Kokosnüsse benötigt 2.500 l Wasser * Die Produktion eines Kilogramms Hühnereier benötigt ca. 4.500 l Wasser * Die Produktion eines Kilogramms Reis benötigt ca. 3.000–5.000 l Wasser * Die Produktion von 500 Blatt DIN-A4-Papier benötigt 5.000 l Wasser * Die Produktion einer Jeans benötigt 6.000 l Wasser * Die Produktion eines Kilogramms Rindfleisch benötigt ca. 15.000 l Wasser, wobei nur 155 Liter tatsächliches Wasser verbraucht wird http://www.waterfootprint.org/Reports/Hoekstra_and_Chapagain_2006.pdf * Die Produktion eines PKWs benötigt zwischen 20.000 bis 300.000 l Wasser Water Footprint "Water Footprint", übersetzbar mit Fußabdruck des Wasserverbrauchs, ist ein Begriff der die Gesamtmenge an Wasser umfasst, die für die Produktion der Güter und Dienstleistungen benötigt wird, welche die Bevölkerung eines Landes in Anspruch nimmt. Diese Definition umfasst also auch Wassermengen, die außerhalb dieses Landes verbraucht wurden für Güter, die für dieses Land produziert werden. Ein Netzwerk von Wissenschaftlern, die mit der UN bei diesen Fragestellungen kooperieren, arbeiten im Water footprint network zusammen. * Beispiele: Der Wasserverbrauchsindex Chinas, sein Fußabdruck, beträgt etwa 700 m³ pro Kopf und Jahr. Davon werden ca. 7 % über Güter importiert. * Deutschland 1545 m³ pro Kopf und Jahr. Ursachen liegen im hohen Konsum von Industrieprodukten und dem Fleischkonsum. Ihr versteckter Wasserimport übersteigt den -export deutlich (106:70). * Der Fußabdruck Japans beträgt 1150 m³ pro Kopf und Jahr; davon werden ca. 65 % bereits außerhalb des Landes verwendet. * Der so berechnete Wasserverbrauchsindex der Vereinigten Staaten, deren Wasserspur, beträgt 2483 m³ pro Kopf und Jahr. Siehe auch * Emissionshandel * Ökologischer Rucksack Literatur * Arjen Y. Hoekstra, Ashok K. Chapagain: Water Footprints of Nations – Water Use by People as a Function of Their Consumption Pattern erschienen bei Springer Netherlands, Dordrecht 2006 (ISSN 0920-4741) Externer Effektain_2006.pdf 14 Seiten, 436 KB-PDF * Diana Hummel, Thomas Kluge, Stefan Liehr, Miriam Hachelaf: Virtual Water Trade – Documentation of an International Expert Workshop. July 3-4, 2006 Frankfurt am Main, Institut für sozial-ökologische Forschung 608 KB-PDF, 53 Seiten * P.R. van Oel, M.M. Mekonnen, A.Y. Hoekstra: The External Water Footprint of the Netherlands – Quantification and Impact Assessment, erschienen bei Elsevier Science, Amsterdam, 2008 ISSN 0921-8009 * Fred Pearce: Wenn die Flüsse versiegen, übers. von Gabriele Gockel, Barbara Steckhan, erschienen bei Verlag Antje Kunstmann, München 2007 ISBN=978-3-88897-471-7]] * Wolfgang Sachs, Tilman Santarius, Dirk Aßmann u. a.: Vereinnahmung von Wasser Herausgeber Wuppertal-Institut in Fair Future – Begrenzte Ressourcen und globale Gerechtigkeit erschienen bei C. H. Beck, 2005 ISBN=3-406-52788-4 Weblinks * A conversation with John Anthony Allan * UNO International Year of Freshwater 2003 - Virtual Water (englisch) * "Der Wasserfußabdruck - 140 Liter für eine Tasse Kaffee" Artikel in der Süddeutschen Zeitung-online vom 21. August 2006. Autor: Frank Kürschner-Pelkmann * Nationaler und individueller Wasser-Fußabdruck-Kalkulator (UNESCO) * Ö1 Wissenschaft am 4. April 2007: "Wassereffizienz von Agrarprodukten simuliert" – Artikel in ORF ON Science * Eine Badewanne für den Kaffee – Produktion und Transport eingerechnet, stecken 140 Liter Wasser in einer Tasse Kaffee * Poster / Informationsgrafiken zum Thema "Virtual Water" und "Water footprints of nations", basierend auf einer Studie des UNCESCO-IHE * "Internet Seite mit Lehr- und Lernmaterialien für die Primarstufe" Autorin Margret Datz; gelistet in der Referenz der Deutschen UNESCO Kommission für nachhaltige Bildung * "www.virtuelles-wasser.de" Seite der Vereinigung Deutscher Gewässerschutz e.V. * Informationen zum "water footprint", Enschede, Niederlande * Artikel Weltwassertag: Wasser wird oft „unsichtbar“ verschwendet Bund für Umwelt und Naturschutz Deutschland -Artikel anlässlich des Weltwassertags 2009 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wasser